


The River Knows Our Story

by majestyyuj



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, a lil short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestyyuj/pseuds/majestyyuj
Summary: angsty 2kim han river stuff
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The River Knows Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo i'm back with a lil 2kim angst hehe this actually came from the paragliding/biking previews of rumored izchu soo here ya go! 
> 
> follow me on [ twitter ](twitter.com/majestyyuj) to see me scream about izone and leave me comments on my [ curious cat ! ](https://curiouscat.qa/majestyyuj)

“Did you regret it?” She asks you, her voice is shaky, and tears pool at the edge of eyes. 

You think for a moment, did you actually? Was everything a waste of time? Did you really love her? Was it all a joke? 

**\----**

Meeting the love of your life at Han River was probably the place where you least expected it, you never wanted your love story to be straight out of a drama, but look where you are, you’re sitting on the grass watching your girlfriend take pictures of the river.

“What are you looking at?” she turns to you, “Hm? Nothing, I’m just enjoying my view.” You smile at her and extend your arms, “come here, I want attention.” She sits in between your legs and leans back onto your chest, “a little clingier than usual, babe?” You wrap your arms tight around her, “I just missed you a lot.” 

**\----**

Minju was the girl everyone wanted, so it was surprising that she actually wanted you, to everyone else you were a nobody but to Minju you were the reason why she smiled everyday, as so what she said. You met her at Han River a few years ago while she was on a bike ride with some mutual friends, and ever since that day you would take time to walk there just to see if you can “accidentally” cross paths, as if you weren’t basically looking for her everyday. After finally having the courage to ask her out on a date, things were smooth sailing.

She said she fell in love with the way your eyebrows move when you were concentrating on your homework, the way your corny jokes just went straight to her heart, the way you acted cute just to get the things you want, and the way you would defend your friends in a heartbeat if someone said something wrong. You hate the way Minju always made you soft, keeping up the act of being the tough one was hard every time you saw her smile, it was always so pure and innocent, the way her dimples would show and her eyes turned into crescent moons. You loved her so much, and you would do anything to give her the world, 

Until you didn’t. 

**\----**

You got into another argument with her tonight, after a few hours of shouting and blaming, patience was thin, you both stayed quiet to just finish the unnecessary war going on in your apartment.

“What happened to us, Chaewon? We were doing so well. When did it all go downhill?” she kneels in front of you, “I don’t know, Minju. I’m just tired.” You try to not meet her eyes, you always tend to hate yourself a bit more when you see her cry.

“Do you still love me? Please be honest.” 

“Yes but--”

“But? It was a yes or no question, there weren’t supposed to be any ‘buts’.” 

“And that just proved my point, you’re always cutting me off, you never let me talk. I know you’re little miss perfect but my God will you ever let me say anything? I’m basically your shadow.”

“What? That’s not what I’m--”

“Well it is to me, so can you shut up for once? I can handle myself too, you know.”

  
  


You slept on the couch that night, you wanted to give Minju her space, but she woke you up to carry you back to your room, “stay here please? I don’t wanna sleep alone tonight.” You put your arm around her and she lays her head on your chest, “I’m sorry for today, I love you.” you say in a whisper, “it’s okay, I love you too.” you kiss her forehead and hold her tighter. You don’t ever wanna let go of Minju, she’s the girl of your dreams. You can help her change, but you’re not sure if she’s gonna help herself. 

**\----**

“I think you guys should break up, sorry.” says your very helpful friend as she takes another sip of her beer, “Yena, please don’t say that.” You say in a pout, you really don’t wanna break up with Minju, but sometimes breaking up is the best and only option you have. “Chaewon, look at yourself, you’re miserable. How many fights have you had this week?”

“thre--” 

“See, in a happy relationship there should be zero! Leave, Chaewon, I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart. My partner in crime is now drowning herself in guilt and alcohol, I miss you, Chae.” 

“She’ll come around, she always comes around. I know her, she’ll be better.” you say to defend Minju, you’re slowly losing hope, but you have to remind yourself that you love her and she loves you. She’ll do it for you, right? **_I have to trust her to make it work._ **

Yena sighs and leans back into her seat, “you’re unbelievable, Chaewon. You punched a guy on the street unprovoked cause he said your shoes were ugly but you’re tolerating a girl basically abusing your kindness at this point.” 

“I guess that’s love, Yena.”

“Love is a joke, don’t wanna get involved with that shit ever again.” 

**\----**

You take a seat on the bench at Han River, pulling out a cigarette and your Zippo lighter, it was a gift from her actually, she saw it at an antique store and it reminded her of you.

_//_

_“I bought you something! Close your eyes and give me your hand.” she says excitedly, “Oh? Are you sure this isn’t some kind of sick prank?” you say as you close your eyes and she slaps your hand, “Hey, I bought this out of my genuine love for you, bitchass.” she places the gift in your hands and you open your eyes,_

_“A lighter, interesting.”_

_“Oh come on, it’s a Zippo! Turn it over, that’s the thing that caught my eye.” you turn over the lighter and see the face of a cheetah engraved on it, it was beautiful, you can feel all the details of its face, it’s obvious that so much work was put into it._

_“Cool right? I knew you would like it.”_

_You give her a kiss on the cheek and hug her, “thank you, love.”_

_//_

You trace over the details on the lighter again, looking at it used to give you some kind of hope in your relationship with Minju, but it doesn’t matter anymore. You had the talk with her about a month ago, and you both agreed that it was best to just break up. You miss her of course, coming home to an empty apartment, sleeping in a bed that’s too big for one person, no one to tell you that everything’s gonna be okay. As you see smoke leave your mouth and into the air you hear someone call out to you, “back to old habits?” You look to see where the voice is coming from and she’s standing right there, the girl of your dreams, the love of your life, your favorite person, well, she _was_. “I can break the rules when I want.” You tell her with a faint smile, she walks over to you, “may I?” She points to the empty space next to you, “sit anywhere you want, princess.” 

“It’s funny how this place knows our story, no? How it starts, how it went on, and how it ends.” she says to you as she looks around, reminiscing all the things that you used to do there. “Yeah, the water knows our secrets.” you take a deep breath and run your fingers through your hair, you like the feeling of Minju next to you, but it’s so hard to hold your tears back. “I loved you a lot, I hope you know that.” Minju says suddenly, you look at her and raise an eyebrow, 

“Is this supposed to be closure talk?” 

“I guess you can say that.”

“Well, I know, and I loved you too.”

“Were you happy? Throughout those years?” 

“I was, but there were times that I wasn’t. I know you have the same feeling, it’s okay, I understand.”

As you were having the talk you slowly realized how much you still love her, and if she asked you right now if you would want to start over you would say yes without hesitation. You love Minju, you would drop everything to make her yours again, you just want to go home to her again, you can say she was the right person at the wrong time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**\----**

  
  


You repeat the question over and over in your head, _“did you regret it?”_

“Nope, I love the fact that you played a big part in this chapter of my story, and if ever you would come back for another chapter, I would gladly let you have a part in it.”

**_I hope to fall in love with you again, in another lifetime._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yayy thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> [ twitter ](twitter.com/majestyyuj)  
> [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/majestyyuj)  
> See ya later, suckers!


End file.
